


Another Minute

by swordmouse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: But not described in any particular detail, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Guardians (Legend of Zelda), Memory 11, The Great Calamity (Legend of Zelda), memory 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordmouse/pseuds/swordmouse
Summary: What would have happened if the Calamity had taken just a little bit longer to arrive and Mipha had gotten the chance to finish telling everyone what she thought about while healing?
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Another Minute

“If I may… I thought you… Well, I’m not sure how to put this into words… I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think—when I think about—” Mipha blushes, and Zelda notices her sidelong glance at Link. “When I think about protecting the one I love.”

“So the way to activate one’s power is to think about love?” Zelda asks.

Revali scoffs. “Speak for yourself. When I summon an updraft to send me soaring beyond the bounds of unenhanced flight, I think about proving my own superiority.”

Zelda nods slowly, digesting this information. “What about you, Daruk? What do you think about when you use your power?” she asks.

Daruk scratches the back of his head. “I just look at the blow that’s about to hit me, and I think, oof, that’d hurt. And I block it.”

“What about you, Urbosa?” Zelda asks.

Urbosa smiles slightly. “I look at my enemy and I think, your continued existence is abhorrent and I will not stand for it. Then I strike them down.”

There’s a long pause.

“Damn,” Revali says. “Remind me never to get on your bad si—”

The ground rumbles as the Calamity begins.

  


Link deflects a Guardian’s laser, and another red beam settles in the middle of his chest.

Zelda thinks, _I must protect the one I love,_ and something awakens inside of her. 

The triforce shines from the back of her hand and she thinks, _I can prove that I am better than everyone thought I was._

The attack blasts forth from the guardian’s eye, and as the golden light around Zelda grows, she thinks, _that’d hurt._ The light blossoms from her hand to encompass the guardians, burning the malice out of them. 

Zelda stands at the center of the expanding glow of holy light, Link at her side, and looks upon the raging Calamity before her. And she thinks: _Your existence is abhorrent. I will not stand for it._


End file.
